This invention relates to an improvement in the automatic bread cooking apparatus now in wide use. In a typical conventional apparatus, the operator utilizes a printed or manuscript recipe, assembles the ingredients and quantities pursuant to the recipe and places the ingredients in the baking container. The lid is closed and the operator actuates the start switch. The apparatus operates under automatic control to knead the dough and bake the dough into bread, shutting off when the process is completed.
The conventional devices presently in use provide a fixed time for kneading and a fixed time and temperature for baking. In some units the operator may be able to set the times and temperature. However, such equipment requires reference by the operator to external recipe information and time and temperature information.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bread making apparatus and method which apparatus provides the operator with a direct display of a number of types of bread which can be produced by the apparatus, a recipe for each of the available types, and an indication of the time required for completion of the process. An additional object of the invention to provide such an apparatus and method wherein the operator can select the desired type of bread and control the operation by a keyboard on the apparatus associated with a visual display on the apparatus.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.